Never Underestimate the Power of a Stick
by Nikki2Epic
Summary: Three girls magically appear magically appear into the world of the founders. Will Jenni manage to free the ice prince Salazars heart? Or will he remain trapped in ice, forever? SalazarxOC, GodricxOC OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Extra thanks to my beta Alice2Epic! Well... Nikki2Epic didn't write this thanks... Alice had to do it by herself *sniff* and now Alice is speaking in 3rd person... On with the story!**

"That was so totally awesome!" Alyssa grinned to her friends as they walked down the dark road to head home.

"Well I guess it was, but it would have been even better if Kassie hadn't started puking her guts out all over the place!" Jenni said, making a face before breaking into laughter. Kassie groaned in embarrassment, "Shut up you guys! You know I'm allergic to drinking!" Kassie said, as she hid her face in her hands.

"Nice excuse Kas!" Alyssa snickered as she playfully slapped Kassie on the back. Jenni gave a sudden start. "Hey did you guys hear something?" Jenni asked, panicking slightly as she finally noticed how dark it was outside. Kassie gave a snort, "Oh whatever Jen! You're not going to get us this time!" Kassie said, remembering a similiar stunt Jenni had pulled the very last summer. Alyssa gave a good natured laugh as she remembered the very same joke.

"No really!" Jenni protested, looking around, "It sound like an engine or something!" Rolling their eyes, Kassie and Alyssa turned around at the same time as Jenni.

"Oh shizz!" Jenni swore as her eyes widened, a speeding bus was coming straight at them, and it was far too late to move.

* * *

**Salazar POV**

"Oh do be quite Godric, your brainless blathering is causing us all to lose more brain cells than what should be natural." I muttered silkly as Godric let out a laugh.

"Oh Sal, your harsh words wound me!" he cried dramatically, clutching his chest and pretending to fall over. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Godric REALLY fell over. I had my wand up in a flash, as did Rowena and Helga, both of whom had been discussing the interior of the castle. Godric stumbled to his feet and also pointed his wand at the intruders.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

"If this is heaven... it's soo not what I imagined..." Kassie trailed off, staring at the sticks being pointed at them by a black haired dude with green eyes, a red head with green eyes, a brunette with blue eyes and blonde with brown eyes.

"I know right? And what's with the bathrobes?" Alyssa chucked, slightly uncomfortably as she eyed the sharp sticks being held like swords.

"Who goes there?" asked Salazar dangerously, slightly lowering his wand to get a better look.

"Hello dead guy! I guess I'm dead now, so it wouldn't matter if I talk to strangers but anyway! I'm Kassie Marie Logan, this is Alyssa Jennifer Whitney," she smacked Alyssa lightly on the back of the head, " and Jenni Kendy Hales." she said, amused, smacking Jenni in the back of the head as well. Both girls groaned and Kassie smirked.

"What is your business here? And what do you mean by you being dead? Are you a spirit?" Asked Godric, lowering his wand slightly as well.

"Where are we anyway? And by being dead, we meant we got run over by a fifty tonne bus, which generally kills people, and then ended up here. No I don't think I'm a spirit, although that would be pretty cool." Alyssa smirked, looking around and accidentally slapping her short blonde hair in her friends faces.

"Hit by a... what did you say? Fifty tonnes? You should be dead by now, but seeing as you're not..." the brunette spoke, a diadem sitting on top of her head glowing slightly, "I'm Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the founders and teachers and Hogwarts."

"Rowena! You can't just go around telling strangers about Hogwarts! They'll tell the muggles and we'll all perish!" The black haired dude protested.

"Salazar, they have a magical aura. They are no muggles." Rowena snapped. Sensing a fight was about to erupt, and wanting answers, Kassie interrupted.

"Seriously! Like where the frick are we?" Kassie snapped.

"In Hogwarts dears," the blonde said warmly, "I'm Helga Hufflepuff, and this is Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. Rowena has already introduced herself."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Like in Harry Potter?" asked Alyssa.

"In what?" Asked Godric, confused at the newcomers choice of words. Jenni smacked her friend in the back of the head, causing Alyssa to glare.

"You idiot! Harry Potter hasn't even been born yet! Hell! His great grand parents haven't been born yet! We're in the fricking founders era in the year 957!" Then Jenni blinked, "Wait what?..." The three girls exchanged blank glances and fainted.

**Reviews make me feel happy, and when I'm happy I update faster...**


	2. Chapter 2

**"**Uraggggh, where are we?" Alyssa groaned to Jenni and Kassie who were waking up and stretching.

"The Hospital I think." answered Kassie, yawning.

"Hey! You guys I had this really weird dream and-"

"Wait, was it with the Hogwarts founders?" Alyssa interrupted, impatient. Jenni, nodded silently.

"Oh my goshies!-"

"Goshies?"

"Yes, goshies, now anyhoo, I had the same dream!" said Kassie, amazed.

"That's pretty wierd. Anyway, where are our parents! I mean we just got hit by a bus for crying out loud!" Alyssa huffed, irritated. Kassie and Jenni exchanged wary looks.

"Actually I'm afraid it wasn't a dream my dears. And if Rowena is correct, your families aren't even aware you exist anymore," a voice said sadly. The girls turned around to see Helga Hufflepuff smiling gently at them.

"Please refrain from fainting again." A man's voice boomed laughingly. The girls looked in disbelief at Godric Gryffindor who walked in, followed by Salazar and Rowena.

"Wh-Why are we here?" asked Kassie still confused. "That's the thing dear, we aren't sure. Our guess it that whatever you were hit with -a buzz did you call it?- it might have been magical or you three used accidental magic to send you to a save haven. We were hoping you would be able to tell us." Helga answered, smiling gently.

"N-no way! We are totally not wizards! Its impossible! It's... NOT LOGICAL!" Alyssa flustered.

"Chill Alyssa, we just have to figure out how to get back home. Don't worry they'll be looking for us there...I hope..." Jenni muttered while patting Alyssa on her back.

"I'm sorry children, but time travel here is but a dream for us, there might not be a way home, or maybe you were sent here for a specific purpose and can't go back until you have completed whatever it is." Rowena said airily.

Oh shizz!


	3. Chapter 3

"That can't be right! All we are is a couple of teens! You can't do this to uuusssss!" Alyssa shrieked dramatically, falling to the ground on her knees.

"Chill Aly! I bet we'll be back in no time! So, um Miss Ravenclaw, what do we have to do?" asked Jenni awkwardly.

"If I knew, darling, you wouldn't be here. It must be for you three to figure out on your own, but you can count on us to help you along the way." said Rowena.

"Okay, Aly you may continue with your dramatic breakdown." said Jenni flatly.

"Guy! Enough! How many people get to meet the founders of a magical school in a book? We'll be freaking legends!... That is... if we aren't crazy..." Kassie trailed off.

"Exactly! We're probably not even normal! We could be fairies and for all you know, that's why we're here!" Alyssa cried, which earned her a sharp smack in the back of the head, curtsey of Jenni.

"Alright, why don't you girls lay back down? We don't need any more dramatic fainting." Salazar muttered the last part under his breath.

"NO WAY! I totally need a tour of this magical crib!" said Kassie, creeping Salazar out with her overeagerness. He eyed her warily.

"Well I suppose...-"

"YES!" Cheered Kassie, not caring much that she interrupted the most violent and sneaky of the four founders."Well I suppose we should show you from the very beginning." said Godric airly.  
"I suppose you should," said Kassie, mocking him while letting out a small chuckle.  
"Well then," said Godric, slightly annoyed, "first, we must find you proper clothing for this time period."  
"Ewww! Not the bathrobes please! How about something from OUR time?" said Jenni, clearly thinking she was being realistic.  
"It is not possible to summon things from across time period. You shall have to wear 'bathrobes' as you call them." Godric said flatly.  
"Fine, but when are we going to learn how to use magic?" asked Kassie, smirking.  
"After the tou-"  
"Skip the tour, we'll figure our own way around, sure we'll get lost a few times..." Alysaa trailed off.  
"Girls, slow down. First the tour, then I will teach you a few basic spells to get you started." Said Helga, kindly.  
"Oh fine!" the girls huffed.


End file.
